Do I Want to Know?
by I'm a future Cullen
Summary: A one shot told in Esme's point of view. Esme is supposed to be having a wonderful day to herself. Will it last though? Written to judge my writing ability. Not my best work and done at 2:30 a.m. but I think you'll enjoy it regardless...


Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of these wonderful characters… They all belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Peace. Serenity. Calm. Staying home from their hunting trip was the best idea I'd ever had! It's so nice not having to keep my house from being torn apart, and getting to keep my thoughts to myself. Ahhh, I really need to do this more often it's amazing! I wonder how long it could la….

"Esme!"

Oh my, what could Alice possibly want now? She knew better than anybody that I wanted no needed this time to myself.

"Yes dear?" I questioned, trying my hardest to sound like I cared.

"Well you see I just dropped by to tell you that your reprieve is being cut a little short…"

"I can see that now Alice it's not tha…."

"No, no not by me by…. Well I suppose you're about to find out for yourself…." Wow Alice sure was acting strange she kept dragging out all of her sentences. Whatever's about to interrupt me can't be good.

"No Mom it's really not that terrible." Edward said as he came around the corner.

Oh great I thought I had my thoughts all to myself but I suppose that's over now.

"Oh c'mon you know I try not to read your thoughts but they're pretty clear and hard to block out sometimes, plus I like hearing your theories on what's about to happen…"

"Well how about you save me the trouble of thinking terrible things and just tell me?" I questioned them, after which they both gave me anxious glances.

"Well I think that we don't really want to be around. Plus we'd rather go outside to watch the events unfold…." Alice said answering for the both of them. "So we'll be going now. Enjoy your last few seconds alone!" yelled Alice who was already running out the front door.

Really like I could really think of anything other than there ominous news… This is sure to be wonderful. I just hope that whatever is going to happen will happen quickly and I can attempt to go back to reveling in my loneliness. And maybe just maybe I can…..

Oh great what was that? Will I ever be able to finish a thought around here? And was that on the roof? There's only one person capable of that level of noise…. "EMMETT!" I cried just a little louder than necessary.

"Yes?" He replied attempting to sound casual while his siblings sat under the window trying very hard to muffle their laughter.

"What could you possibly be trying to do up there…? Or do I even want to know?"

"Well Mom you see it kind of all started at school whenever me and Jasper made a bet to see how many times we coul..."

"Stop right there! If one more person tells me about one more bet I swear I'll…"

"Time to pay up Emmett! I told you that you wouldn't be able to talk her out of it!"

Of course Jasper would be able to win almost every bet he took, I thought to myself, with Alice on his side he'd always win. Well fine two can play at this game or now I suppose four counting Alice with Jasper and myself with Emmett.

"Emmett sweetie, just get off of the roof and thank you so much for helping me with the roof shingles!" Even without Jasper's power I could feel Emmett's confusion as he simply said "No problem" and I heard him dismount the roof. There was a stunned silence coming from outside which I really didn't understand I mean of course everyone expected for Jasper to win but was I really that harsh? Hmm… I wonder why they would possibly think that. He really wasn't doing that much harm, or was there more to that stupid little bet? And the most important question of all do I want to know?

**Thank you if you actually got to the end of this… Definitely not my best work but I figured before I tried the hard piece I'm about to start I'd try to win over some readers. This was just a ****one shot**** and if you read carefully you might catch a cliché that annoys me. The only bad thing is I used it**** too****, oops! Anyway I would appreciate the reviews and criticism on how to make my writing better, if it isn't well liked then I might either leave it up and try another one shot or just take it down and start over. Regardless I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
